Maximum Egg: The Omelet Experiment
by IggyLikesToExplode
Summary: Parody i wrote for LA a couple months ago. Please Read! Max Egg Has to Rescue Omelet and Boiled from the Human. Feng, Scrambled, And Eggy are helping her find them. Crappy summary. But please read! and don't forget to R&R!


**A/N**

**So, in my LA class, we read this egg horror poem, and we had to write a short story based off of it. so this is my short story. now, here is a... Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Maximum Ride. JP does. And do you really think JP would write a crazy parody about his first book for class? Also, last time i checked, JP is... old (no offense). And old people don't go to middle school.**

* * *

**Maximum Egg: The Omelet Experiment**

I wake up in my cold, dark, socket of the carton, wondering, _have we all survived the night_? I look around.

Feng, a dark gray shelled egg, is my closest, most trusted member of our peep. We sometimes call him Mr. Emotionless because you can't even detect a hint of emotion on him. I saw him sleeping in a socket three spaces away from me.

Eggy was a light tan with brown spots shelled egg. He was always very upbeat and joked around a lot. He was born with sight, but when the farmer put him in the carton, his hard thumb squished his eyes, so now he is blind. He was sleeping next to Feng. Although he is blind, he likes to create explosives and can always find the best food in the fridge. It's really hard to remember he is blind, because he can sometimes beat us at board games.

Scrambled was a cute, little egg with a deep brown shell, but is always causing trouble. Our neighbors, the celery, always hung around the healthy foods, but Scrambled told Chocolate to to hang out with them, which they were mad about. Sometimes, Scrambled can turn into a fowl, rotten smelling egg. We always try to move several sockets away from him when that happens. Unfortunately for Eggy, Scrambled was sleeping one socket away from him.

Boiled doesn't live up to her name. She was an evil little egg at first, but now is the sweetest thing ever. She is always a fashionista, and will blabber hour upon hour about the latest Easter egg fashions, since that is her favorite holiday. She was sleeping in a corner socket, mumbling about something.

Then there is Omelet. She is the purest, tiniest egg in the carton. Her shell is an angelic white because she is just that. An angel. She is sleeping calmly next to me.

I hop out of my socket; out onto the fridge top. I went to rotten, which is an old banana peel, where we eggs store our nutrition supply, and brought some ripe banana. Apparently, no one wanted old banana, so Eggy brought home a plump grape. "Max egg? Can we go visit the strawberries? They are the only neighbors that don't hate us because of Scrambled! Plus, they're really sweet!" omelet said, well, sweetly.

Scrambled glared at omelet, but I said "Sure sweetie!" and smiled.

Suddenly, we heard the fridge door open. _Let it be the milk, Let it be the milk, Let it be the milk! _I pray. Our peep freezes, and the carton opens. A giant, manicured hand reaches down menacingly, sky blue nails and rainbows taunting me.

The hand reaches down and grabs Boiled. _BOILED!_ My head screams. Then, the hand reaches down, and grabbed little Omelet. _Do something, Maximum Egg! _I scream at myself. But I just sit in my socket, paralyzed with shock. My two little eggs. Gone.

The information was too hard for my brain to process. As soon as the fridge closed, I hopped out of my socket, scurried to the top shelf, and sobbed. The facts eventually got into my brain. My little angel, gone. My wonderful little blabbermouth, gone.

I reluctantly get up, wipe way my tears, and trudge back down to the carton._ Maybe it's not over! Maybe we can save them!_ I think. Suddenly, I sprint back and meet the depressed faces of my peep. I mustered up my most leader-like voice and said "We are going to save Omelet and Boiled. Feng, come with me to get food and supplies. Scrambled and Eggy, make a parcel and possibly bring some gelatin. No buts."

While Feng went to rotten, I scurried along and found what I could. Sometimes, the most random things end up in the fridge. Once, I found a temporary tattoo and a water bottle cap! Today, I found a paperclip and a rubber band. Just what I needed to make a slingshot! Feng brought back several grapes and sweet corn kernels. We put them in scrambled's parcel, and also put in the gelatin.

We started scampering hurriedly to the bottom, but all of a sudden, new, sour looking lemons jumped out at us, and our sudden stop caused Eggy to almost fall. As feng helped eggy up, scrambled and I stood up defensively. "What do you want?" I asked, sounding very demanding. "To squirt you with lemon juice!" they replied. I didn't expect that for an answer, for it was so random.

"Oh! I think one's coming!" Scrambled hollered. Feng, Eggy and I ran and hid behind a jar of salsa. "What's coming?" the lemons asked uneasily. "He's transforming into a rotten egg!" I yelled back. Scrambled smiled deviously, and the lemons were in utter shock and confusion. Their faces scrunched up, their eyes widened, and while plugging their noses, they ran away.

When we reached the bottom, I called upwards, "Mr. Ice Cream? Are you still…around?" "Yes, Maximum, what do you need?" he replied. "Um, could you possibly make a loud noise against the door so the human can open the door and we can save our friends?" I asked. "As long as you come back. I don't want to lose some of my few friends." he replied. He then took a running jump and banged on the door, hard. The human opened the door, and he plummeted down, landing on her toe. "Ouch!" she shrieked.

Feng, Eggy, Scrambled and I rolled onto the ground. _The air outside is so warm!_ I thought. We saw the mixer on the countertop. "How are we gonna get up there?" Feng asked. "Up where?" Eggy asked. "Up on the countertop. We could climb on top of it by using the drawers." I suggested.

So, we started climbing the drawers. The terrain was harsh and treachery; the surface of the wood was polished and smooth. One drawer was open and I saw a little a little spoon get taunted by several forks and knives. "You guys go ahead. I'll meet you up at the top." I said. "Whatever." said Feng.

I jumped into the drawer, grabbing the spotlight. "Hey, if I were you, I'd leave her alone." Some forks snickered at me, but most of the utensils gave me a _you've got to be kidding me _look. I suddenly jumped into the air, and delivered roundhouse kick, and pulled out my slingshot. "Hide!" I yelled to the spoon. I head-butted, kicked, punched, threw, jabbed, and sling shotted. There were about ten guys left, and they ran away when I shot them a glare. Wimps.

The spoon came out of her hiding place, and gave me a strong hug. "Thank you so much! I don't know what I could've done! My name is spoona, by the way." She rushed out. It reminded me of boiled, and my eyes started welling up. Spoona's figure started blurring up. "Oh, you're hurt! Let's get you to my mom's. Don't cry! I know it hurts, but try to live with it, ok?" She jabbers. I nod, but tears continue spilling over my cheeks. I wipe my eyes with my shirt and walk to her mom's house. She finds a Band-Aid and places it on my cut. "There you go! All better! Since you eggs heal fast, it will take less than an hour to patch that up." She says. I thank them and continue climbing the drawers.

I find Feng, Eggy, and Scrambled waiting at the top. We continue moving towards the mixer. It felt too easy, just walking up to the mixer, without any traps. _Don't you want to keep your hostages? _I think.

We peer into the bowl. "Omelet! Boiled!" I yell, tears of joy flood down my face as I slide towards them and hug them. Feng stays at the top of the bowl, and for good reason, too. As soon as we finished being all emotional, Feng shapes the gelatin into a jello ladder, which we climb. _Hurrah for Feng!_

We all walk back to the fridge as one big family_. What a day it has been!_ I think.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N**

**What did you think? I dare anyone reading this to write an egg story, too! oh, and before i forget...**

**R&R?**


End file.
